Talk:Daphne Blake/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190622134437
Portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar (2002–2004) Emily Tennant (2004) Kate Melton (2009–2010) Sarah Jeffery (2018) Voiced by Stefanianna Christopherson (1969–1970) Heather North (1970–1985, 1997–2003) Kellie Martin (1988–1991) Mary Kay Bergman (1998–2000) Portrayed by Freddie Prinze Jr. (2002–2004) Ryan Vrba (2004) Robbie Amell (2009–2010) Matt Vogel (Puppeteer in Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map) (2013) Voiced by Frank Welker (1969–present) Carl Steven (1988–1991; A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) Chris Cox (2004)1 Freddie Prinze Jr. (2005) Jim Wise (2012; singing) Portrayed by Matthew Lillard (2002–2004; theatrical live-action films) Cascy Beddow (2004; young Shaggy in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) Nick Palatas (2009–2010; direct-to-DVD live-action films) Voiced by Casey Kasem (1969–1997, 2002–2009) Billy West (1998) Scott Innes (1999–2009, 20171) Matthew Lillard (2004–2007,2 2010–present) Scott Menville (2006–2008) Scooby-Dum is a supporting character in The Scooby Doo Show, voiced by Daws Butler.5 Scooby-Dum, a gray Merle Great Dane with spots and buck teeth is Scooby-Doo's dim-witted cousin (his lineage is dubious because Shaggy has said that he is his brother on one occasion but also his cousin, though it is most likely that they are cousins).6 Dum lives with Ma and Pa Skillet, in the Okefenokee swamp of southern Georgia. Whenever Doo and Dum greet each other, Scooby-Doo yells, "Scooby, Dooby, Dooby, Dum" and Scooby-Dum says, "Scooby, doobie, doo." They then do a special handshake involving two high fives. Whenever he hears the word "Clue", Scooby-Dum invariably pulls out a magnifying glass and, intoning the opening four notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, chants, "Dum, dum, dum, DUM!", even after a mystery is solved. The inclusion of Scooby-Dum is considered one of the first missteps in Scooby-Doo cartoons.7 In Laff-a-Lympics, Scooby-Dum is also a teammate for the Scooby Doobies. Voiced by Lennie Weinrib (1979–1980) Don Messick (1980–1996) Scott Innes (2000–present) J.P. Manoux (2002; Scrappy Rex, Scooby-Doo) Others considered for the voiceedit Mel Blanc was the first choice to voice Scrappy, given his connection to Henery Hawk, but wanted too much money to voice the part.3 The second consideration was actor Frank Welker, who coined the catchphrase "Puppy Power" during his audition.3 He would later change this to "Monkey Muscle" for the similar Donkey Kong Jr. character he would voice for TV's Saturday Supercade. The next choice was Messick, who was seen as giving the best audition, but still deemed "the wrong voice".3 Afterwards, other well-known cartoon voice artists were considered or suggested: Daws Butler, Paul Winchell, Marilyn Schreffler, Howard Morris, Dick Beals and Marshall Efron.3 Ultimately, Lennie Weinrib was chosen, and after the first season, Messick became the final voice for the rest of the series' run after Weinrib asked for a higher salary August 4, 2018 by A FANDOM user Reply Scooby-Doo Meets Batman AKA The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair Cast (in credits order) Don Messick Don Messick ... Scooby-Doo (voice) Casey Kasem Casey Kasem ... Shaggy / Robin (voice) Frank Welker Frank Welker ... Fred (voice) Heather North Heather North ... Daphne (voice) Nicole Jaffe Nicole Jaffe ... Velma (voice) Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Ted Knight Ted Knight ... The Penguin (voice) Olan Soule Olan Soule ... Batman (voice) Larry Storch Larry Storch ... The Joker (voice) ALSO CALLED MIKE RODES The Caped Crusader Caper Cast (in credits order) Don Messick Don Messick ... Scooby-Doo / Professor Flakey (voice) Casey Kasem Casey Kasem ... Shaggy / Robin (voice) (as Casy Kasem) Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Nicole Jaffe Nicole Jaffe ... Velma (voice) Ted Knight Ted Knight ... The Penguin (voice) Heather North Heather North ... Daphne (voice) Olan Soule Olan Soule ... Batman (voice) Larry Storch Larry Storch ... The Joker (voice) AS MIKE RHODES Frank Welker Frank Welker ... Fred (voice) August 4, 2018 by A FANDOM user Reply SAMANTHA NEWARK August 4, 2018 by A FANDOM user Reply Git! Git! Elaine (1965) The New Scooby-Doo Movies The New Scooby-Doo Movies Daphne / Daphne Blake (1972-1973) The Fugitive The Fugitive Marie Dormond (1967) Scooby Doo, Where Are You! Scooby Doo, Where Are You! Daphne (1970) REPLACING HEATHER NORTH IN 2018 IN ANIME STYLE August 4, 2018 by A FANDOM user SCOOBY Created by Joe Ruby Ken Spears Iwao Takamoto Voiced by Don Messick (1969–1996) Hadley Kay (1997) Scott Innes (1998–2008, 2017) Neil Fanning (2002–2004) Frank Welker (2002–present) Ruby and Spears looked for inspiration to the characters played by Bob Hope by Fred Silverman, CBS's head of daytime programming, between its unsuccessful first pitch and a second pitch which earned the show a green light. Silverman came up with the name from the syllables "doo-be-doo-be-doo" in Frank Sinatra's hit song "Strangers in the Night".4 Taking notes from a Hanna-Barbera colleague who was also a breeder of Great Danes, Production designer Iwao Takamoto Voiced By: Don Messick (1969–1996; All Scooby-Doo media from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in 1969 until Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights in 1994, including 1995 video game Scooby-Doo Mystery and 1996 Burger King commercial) Hadley Kay (1997; Johnny Bravo and some commercials) Scott Innes (1998–2008, 2017; Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, and various video games, specials, talking toys, and commercials) Neil Fanning (2002–2004; Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, video game) Frank Welker (2002–present; What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and various direct-to-DVD films, video games, and commercials) Voiced by in unofficial material and other languages: Mark Hamill (2001; Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back) Dave Coulier (2005; Robot Chicken) Seth Green (2007; Robot Chicken) In Brazil, the actor Orlando Drummond has been the voice of Scooby-Doo for 35 years, getting into Guinness World Records as the longest serving voice actor for one character. As of 2012, Drummond still is the only voice for Scooby-Doo in the country. In Bulgaria, Scooby-Doo has been voiced by many different actors but mostly by Radoslav Rachev and Georgi Spasov. In France, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Pierre Collet, Jacques Torrens, Claude Bertrand, and Eric Missoffe. In Israel Scooby-Doo is voiced by Simcha Barbiro. In Italy, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Sergio Gibello, Enzo Consoli, Pietro Ubaldi and Nanni Baldini. In Romania, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Florian Silaghi. In Albania, Scooby-Doo has been voiced by Genci Fuga and Lorenc Kaja. In Denmark, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Lars Thiesgaard. In Germany, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Willi Roebke and Thomas Piper. In Japan, Scooby-Doo has been voiced by Kazuo Kumakura and Naomi Kusumi. In Hungary, Scooby-Doo was voiced by Attila Hanko, in the first two seasons of The Scooby-Doo Show, and is now voiced by Gabor Vass and Gabor Melis. In Sri Lanka, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Gaminda Priyaviraj. In Spain, Scooby-Doo is voiced by David García Vázquez and Cristopher Santana. In Sweden, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Stefan Frelander. In Portugal, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Rui de Sá. In Poland, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Ryszard Olesiński in most movies and by Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Jarosz and Jan Kulczycki in '89 version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. In Russia, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Nikita Semenov-Prozorovskiy in cartoons and by Boris Bystrov in films. In Mexico, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Ismael Larumbe Sr., Francisco Colmenero, and Antonio Gálvez. In Netherlands, Scooby-Doo is voiced by Huub Dikstaal. Appearances in other media Scooby-Doo and Shaggy made a non-speaking cameo in Teen Titans Go! episode, "I See You" when Cyborg and Beast Boy were rapping. Scooby-Doo appeared twice in Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as a character who is described as being on the "wrong show" along with the other principal members of Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo has appeared in Johnny Bravo in the episodes "Bravo Dooby-Doo" and "'Twas the Night" during the first season voiced both times by Hadley Kay. In an episode of Yin Yang Yo! called "Slumber Party of Doom", Scooby and Shaggy make two cameos. The first being Shaggy complaining about Yin and Yang stealing their montages and Scooby saying, "It sucks!" Scooby-Doo and Shaggy made a cameo appearance in Looney Tunes: Back in Action complaining to Matthew Lillard (who played Shaggy) about his performance in the first live-action Scooby-Doo movie. They both threaten to come after Lillard if he ruins the sequel. Scooby-Doo states that he will give him a "Scooby snack" and begins growling viciously. Scooby-Doo appears as a guest in a 1996 video called Kids for Character. Scooby-Doo also appears in an episode of Drawn Together. Scooby-Doo was once impersonated by David Beckham in an animated Scooby-Doo promo from the United Kingdom. Scooby-Doo appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Operation: Rich in Spirit" voiced by Dave Coulier (who previously imitated Scooby's voice in Full House). He is amongst Mystery Inc. members who end up killed by Jason Voorhees except Velma. Seth Green voices him in the episode "Ban on the Fun" when in the segment that parodies the Laff-A-Lympics in the style of the Munich massacre. This time, Scooby did not get killed. In an episode of Robotboy, when Robotboy and his 'mother' escape from police with a big speaker, a dog which looks like Scooby hangs on to the speaker and follows them home. In an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, this alludes to The New Scooby-Doo Movies where Batman originally starred in. However, with some meddling from Bat-Mite, not only were the dynamic duo able to fight unlike in the original appearance, but he also removed Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice allowing them to, for the first time, fight the villains toe to toe. In the episode "Saturday Morning Fun Pit" (7ACV19), on the Futurama series, Bender is re-conceived as a parody of Scooby-Doo, they call him Bendee Boo. Scooby-Doo is a playable character alongside Shaggy in the crossover video game Lego Dimensions. His character includes a large sandwich called the "Scooby Snack". Frank Welker reprises the role. Scooby-Doo makes a cameo in the 1988 Disney film Oliver & Company. During the song "Perfect Isn't Easy", he appears on a black-and-white photo at the right front of Georgette's portrait collection. Reception Casey Kasem, the previous voice actor for Shaggy Rogers, said that Scooby is "the star of the show—the Shaquille O'Neal of the show." Kasem explained "People love animals more than they love people. Am I right or wrong? They give more love to their pets than they give to people. Scooby is vulnerable and lovable and not brave, and very much like the kids who watch. But like kids, he likes to think that he's brave."8 August 4, 2018 by A FANDOM user Reply I love her evolution in this show. No more a damsel in distress now she's a hyperenrgetic nutjob :D April 23, 2018 by Emil.georgiev.1232 Reply My favourite character in the series �� August 15, 2017 by RoxLove15 Reply Ha ha ha April 10, 2017 by A FANDOM user Reply I saw one of the trailers for this, and when the went to Daphne, she was eating a sandwich.�� I think I like her better in Scooby doo mystery inn. The previous series. October 12, 2015 by A FANDOM user Reply Why the heck does she have a hand puppet. October 5, 2015 by A FANDOM user Reply history Wiggling his toes. June 7, 2015 by A FANDOM user Reply LEGENDARY FOR MEDIAMASS SCOOBY DOO